This invention relates to a sewing machine with a differential work transport, consisting of a lower main feed and lower and upper auxiliary feeds, with the step sizes of the auxiliary feeds being adjustable from the step size substantially concording with that of the main feed, against spring bias, by setting devices whose setting members are connected, through a lever drive, with a common actuating means.